Transfiguration Beam
& & |similar='Antenna Beam Chocolate Kamehameha Magic Touch Metal Breath Sand Conversion Stone Spit' }} Chocolate Beam''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series (チョコレートビーム), or Change Beam (変化ビーム, Henka Bīmu),Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is an energy wave technique used by all forms of Majin Buu except for Evil Buu. Overview This attack can change any object or person into any type of object regardless of their strength. However, upon transformation, strong opponents can retain enough power to attack. The user usually announces what the attack will turn the victim into before using it. Majin Buu sends the wave of energy by pointing his antenna at his target, while Majuub shoots the beam from his index and middle finger. In the series, Majin Buu uses the beam to turn people from the cities he attacks into food. He also uses it to turn a large number of people into clay to build his house. The Chocolate Beam can also act as a way for Majin Buu to absorb another, but only in the case of absorbing another Majin, as with Evil Buu reflecting the fat Buu's attack,Dragon Ball Z episode 255, "Buu Against Buu" or possibly because the spell was used on another with same power so the victim retains their power without being able to use it as something of a container. Super Buu uses this attack to turn Chi-Chi into an egg,Dragon Ball Z episode 257, "Time Struggle" and later, to turn everyone on Kami's Lookout into chocolate to eat them.Dragon Ball Z episode 260, "Feeding Frenzy" Super Buu has displayed the ability to fire multiple beams at once. His version also appears to destroy inanimate objects rather than transform them. With Gohan absorbed, Super Buu uses the Chocolate Beam to turn Vegito into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker. However, upon transformation, Super Vegito retain enough power to attack, so Buu turns Candy Vegito back into his regular form.Dragon Ball Z episode 272, "The Incredible Fighting Candy" He uses the technique again to transform a boulder into an outhouse when Vegeta and Goku, who are inside him, give him a serious and comical case of indigestion.Dragon Ball Z episode 274, "Mind Trap" When Good Buu tries to use it against Kid Buu, Kid Buu jumps out of the way and blasts a hole through Good Buu. In the anime, this fight is considerably longer and Good Buu attempts to use it two more times; the beam misses its target each time, with the third one ending up hitting a rock and turning it into jawbreakers.Dragon Ball Z episode 283, "Earth Reborn"Dragon Ball Z episode 284, "Call to Action" Kid Buu attempts to use the attack on Super Saiyan 3 Goku, though Goku manages to avoid the beam by jumping out of the way. In Dragon Ball GT, Mr. Buu uses the Chocolate Beam on Pan and Mr. Satan so he can eat them, and thus keep them safe (inside his body) from Baby Vegeta.Dragon Ball GT episode 29, "The Fall of the Saiyans" When Baby Vegeta throws Majuub's Chocolate Kamehameha (a combination of the Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha) back at Majuub, Majuub is turned into chocolate and eaten, however, this does not give Baby any extra strength.Dragon Ball GT episode 33, "The Tail's Tale" Appearances in games Majin Buu's version of this attack is called Destroyer Ray, while Super Buu's version is called Super Destroyer Ray in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Both cause damage to the opponent without transforming them. The technique is called Sweet Beam in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Chocolate in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, and Happy Sweets in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Majin Buu transforms into Super Buu to perform it in DBZ: Taiketsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, whenever a character is hit by the Chocolate Beam, they take on the form of a cookie version of themselves. The character can still move around and fly while in this state, but take more damage and cannot attack. They turn back to normal when hit or after a certain amount of time. The ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series has this attack available for the various forms of Buu, as well as Majuub, although with a notably different use: after the player character uses the Chocolate Beam, the opponent character is turned into a chocolate version of a person. The chocolate-transformed opponent then looks up at the player character, who then looks at him ominously. The chocolate character then attempts to back away, only for the user to perform a physical attack on the transformed character, sending him flying away and turning back into his normal form. Majin Buu can also use the attack in Battle Stadium D.O.N. The different Buus and Majuub also use the Chocolate Beam in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, where the opponent is not turned into chocolate, but instead is just hit like a normal beam would. In the game, Majuub's version of the attack is called Majin Beam (魔人ビーム). Additionally, in one of the promotional videos for the game, Majin Buu uses the attack to turn a whole bunch of people into candy before being stopped by Future Trunks. In Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, the technique allows Majin Buu to regain strength by punching the opponent turned into chocolate (if other characters hit the chocolate, it also recovers Buu's health). Majin Buu can also use the technique in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where the target is turned into a piece of chocolate and cannot move, attack, or block for a small period of time. A varitant named Mend Beam can be used on allies to heal them in Battle of Z. Mighty Majins also can use this technique, named Candy Beam Flash, in Dragon Ball Online. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks Category:Transformations